Coming Soon
by Braco Boy
Summary: It's everything we love in a fanfiction, only with Birth by sleep characters! Love, hate, stereotypes, those silly trends we all love and much more!


Author's note- I wasn't all there when I wrote this. So…I like to think of that as an excuse for what you're about to read…

Warning- uhm…if you're a fan girl or boy to any of these characters…then you might want to leave…now…before anything horrible happens. Also, in no way am I pointing fingers at anyone...this is a parody.

* * *

Coming Soon!

**Coming soon to the wonderful world of fanfiction!!!!**

After hours talking about friendship and hearts and how it made him powerful, Terra then took a breath and realized it was battle time.

"It's on!!!!," Terra said, his keyblade out and all.

"Yeah, totally, brah, dude," Braig said in his surfer accent, placing his surfboard down on the floor and then pulled his weapon out from nowhere.

Terra and Braig pulled out their weapons and did their sexy ass posses before running into each other and deciding that the battle was on. But before either could attack they suddenly realized they loved each other and began making out.

"I love you so much," Terra said in a blank tone of stupid.

"As if, I love you moar," Braig said, smilingand poking Terra's nose with his gloved finger.

"XD"

"X3"

Aqua, being a female Kingdom Hearts character, ran into the room and pulled the two apart. She started yelling like an idiot and used her keyblade to beat the crap out of Braig while cursing at Terra.

"I'm a bitch who is homophobic and has to get in the way of every male on male relationship possible," she said as she then stabbed Braig in the eye. "I'm also conceited and hate EVERYONE!!!!"

Terra grabbed into Aqua and made out with her.

"OMG-I totally love you," Terra said. "Too bad I'm stuck in the darkness and all…" Terra then pushed himself away from Aqua and ran off.

"No, I can save you," Aqua said as she then chased after him, much like a scene from a Twilight movie.

"I'm a monster!!!!" Terra screamed as he then plunged himself into darkness, only Aqua could possibly save him from it…or another guy. We'll let you decide in the next chapter…

Meanwhile…

Even grabbed onto a screaming Ienzo and laughed manically. He had just finished some sort of weird experiment and realized Ienzo was raping material...

"I'm gonna rape you," he said in some sort of creepy scientist laugh. Little did everyone know, Even was secretly a pedophile…

Ienzo squealed like a child, whom he was in the game, and tried to run off, but held no avail.

"It's rape time," Even said, but then Aeleus appeared out of nowhere and beat the shit out of him.

"Aeleus smash," Aeleus said as he literally smashed Even into a pulp with his bludgeon weapon.

Even died and Aeleus approached little Ienzo, holding his tiny hands into his giant ones.

"You alright-yes," Aeleus said stupidly.

"Yes," Ienzo said. The child blushed and the two then kissed, despite it being wrong, immoral, wrong, and wrong…

"I always wanted to tell you that I love you," Ienzo then said, blushing even more. Tears ran down his eyes as he then tried to embrace the bigger man. "But I've always been so afraid…"

Aeleus was about to say something somewhat intelligent, because he was too huge and all muscle, lacking a brain-when Braig ran into the room, crying.

"I'm not pretty anymooooore," He cried pathetically.

Ienzo pulled an eye patch out of his pocket and gave it to Braig.

"Here you go," he said.

Braig wiped his tears and put the eye patch on and then smiled stupidly, because there is no way anything smart was going on in that brain of his.

"Arg, I'm a pirate," He said with a smile.

Everybody laughed.

Meanwhile…on another planet.

Mickey popped out of nowhere and jumped in front of Ventus, saving him from a blow from Vanitas' dark keyblade.

"Keyblades aren't used to hurt-"

"Who gave the Disney character permission to speak," Vanitas asked the crowd of readers. He shrugged and threw his keyblade at Mickey, knocking the king unconscious. He smiled underneath his helmet and ran to Roxas, getting ready to rape him. Luckily Terra appeared out of nowhere, threw his keyblade at Vanitas and knocked the dark keyblade wielder unconscious. Terra ran to Ventus and helped up, holding him endearingly…

"Oh Sora," he said.

"I'm not Sora," Ventus said.

"Oh Roxas," Terra said, his hands going throughthe young boys hair, petting it affectionately.

"I'm Ven," Ventus said, his voice strained with annoyance.

"Oh...well...close enough," Terra said as he smiled at the boy.

Aqua rode in on her bitch mobile and then separated the two, stopping them from doing anything that might make her feel inferior to the story, which she already was from the beginning.

"You guys can't see each other because I said so," she said. She then grabbed Terra and rode off.

"Call me," Ven said apathetically since he was the uke and therefore had to be weak and innocent.

"I will in three chapters," Terra yelled back. "Or maybe less, depending on how much you angst over me….."

And on another planet.

"We're friends, got it memorized," Lea said to Isa as they walked across a busy highway.

Isa then grabbed Lea and smirked maliciously. Out of nowhere. It was just so random…

"Or are we," he then asked, his nose nuzzling Lea.

"Uhm…no, we're friends…say it with me, _Friends_," Lea said, backing away real slow like. "Got it memorized?"

"Don't make me go berserk," Isa warned.

"You can't do that yet," Lea said, pointing out the ten year plot hole of this current story. "Got it memorized?"

"I don't care," Isa said, and he went berserk-not like Saix berserk…but it's obvious that Isa is a bi-polar nut since Saix is one…I mean, it makes sense right?

Lea ran for his life and heterosexuality, but four chapters later he would so be in love with Isa, so it really didn't matter. Sure, you have to be born gay, but love has no boundaries?

Meanwhile in a one-shot…

"So, here the thing," Braig said, reading the script off the one shot material. It was hard with only one eye… "I'm going to rape you, you're going to give in a small fight, and then you'll be upset, but then you'll realize I'm more then you could ever ask for, so you'll dump your boyfriend and fall for me and then try to help me become a better person and all of that…" Braig threw the script aside and smiled. "And it's all going to happen in less than five thousand words!"

Braig looked to Aqua. She just stared at him with a stupid look on her face. "I'm supposed to do what now?"

Aqua turned to the author and shook her head, obviously disappointed in the material handed before her…

"Yeah, I'm not going that far," she said, shaking her head as she walked out of the scene.

"No, don't go," Braco cried. "You're my everything!!!!"

Braig ran off and decided to go surfing with Myde, followed by lookingfor buried treasure with Dulor. After this he would shoot everything in sight and then get himself drunk off all sorts of alcoholic beverages.

Meanwhile, in Brinkmess' room…

"This is almost perfect," she said, beta-ing through the story, as she re-read certain things. She turned to her sexy blonde friend and smiled.

"Is it good to go," Braco asked.

"Almost," she said again. She then pulled out a pen and scribbled a few things on to the paper, adding on to the beauty of this story. "Just needs one thing…"

Meanwhile…again…

"What's wrong," Terra asked in a very out of character tone. He had tears running down his face and all that stupid shit.

Ven stared palely at Terra and looked away, ashamed to tell Terra what was the problem.

"You can tell me anything," Terra said at that moment, reading Ven's mind like an open book. Ven smiled innocently and then frowned at the current situation; much like the author was now.

"I'm…," he whispered.

"You're," Terra asked worriedly, his hand on Ven's face.

"I'm pregnant," Ven said, frowning, "and…it's not yours…"

Terra exploded.

…**Really bad birth By Sleep Fanifction…**

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated, and in this case, flames as well. Yeah, you know it's goin to happen sooner or later. I may not be 100 percent sure whether all of these character will fall into these stereotypes, but considering what's already out there...I'm taking my chances. This story is complete fro now, but I may relaod this chapter, as well as upload more chapters if I see fit.


End file.
